Betrayal?
by Lizbradley
Summary: She didnt want any part in it. She couldnt betray Him like this... kinda a mix between the musical and movie


She didnt want any part in it. She couldnt betray Him like this. Christine grasped the back of the chair to her dressing table as madame Giry cinched up her black corset tightly. Christine gasped as it was tightened one last time then secured. Madame Giry gave a pitiful look at Christine then walked out the door silently, closing the door behind her. Christine waited for the click of the door then began to pace across her room, wringing her hands.

"I can't do this...I can't..." She continued pacing. She stopped in front of her all too familiar mirror and stared at the gleaming glass. She wondered if He was on the other side knowing how she would hurt Him in a way no other could. Did He know. He always did know. Everything.

When she couldn't stare at the glass any longer she paced back to her dressing table. She sat on the edge of her chair and laid her head in her hands. Her curls fell to the side and in front of her face. Maybe there was some way she could get out of this. She wouldn't have to hurt anyone. She would just leave quietly and no one would know what happened to her and no one would be able to find her. But she couldn't do that. She would hurt her other love, Raoul. He would be worried sick and never get beyond her leaving. He would grow old and bitter. She couldn't do that. She was confused and desperate. A tear fell down her cheek onto the top of the table. She lifted her head and that was when she spotted it. It was a rose sitting perfectly on the side of her table. But this wasn't any regular rose that you would get in a bunch tied together with a polite note attached. This was a single, blood red rose with a thick black ribbon tied delicately to the extending stem. It was from Him.

Without thinking she snapped off the bud and pinned it to the front of her brown curls that descended down her back. She wiped away the few wet streaks that lined her cheeks and tried to get the worry out of her eyes and her expression. She smoothed down her layered skirts and pulled up her sleeves that carelessly fell off her shoulders. She pushed in her chair and walked carefully to the door taking one last look at her surroundings. She turned the knob of the door and pulled it open stepping into the hallway closing the door behind her. She walked down the back spiral staircase and stood patiently backstage her hands clasped together around the handle of a basket of flowers. She looked anxiously around her wondering where he would appear in the audience, in the orchestra pit, or maybe he would be backstage waiting for her when the show was done. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a soothing gental voice. She turned around to find Raoul. He grabbed her hands trying to calm the obvious worry on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about. The guards are surrounded all over the theater." Christine had a feeling the guards were no match for Him. "After tonight you will have no need for worry anymore. He will be gone and we will be able to have peace."

Maybe Raul was right, her simple and rational conscience soothed her. No! No there would be not peace without him, her irrational and thoughtful conscience screamed at her. But Raoul couldn't know her favored conscience's thoughts. The thoughts of pain at losing Him. She plastered a smile to her face and pulled away her trembling hands.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about."

The Orchestra began to play the overture. Raoul gave a quick hug then disappeared to box 5. The curtain rose at the end of the overture beginnig the opening number. There were wispers of confusion throughout the audience. Patrons were wondering why an opera that was widely advertised and talked about had such distorted music. Christine didn't notice though. She grew to love His music even if to others it was not appreciated. When her cue came she forced herself onstage with her basket of flowers singing her lines flawlessly. She took her seat on the stage floor. and waited for Piangi to enter. Eventually a hooded black figure appeared onstage singing his lines flawlessly as well. Christine thought how funny it was how Piangi had ruined his lines at rehersal earlier that day but somehow managed to sing them perfectly and passionately now. She got up to face Piangi she took a quick glance around the theater for Him. So far no sight of Him. She was positive she was safe. She began to sing her lines more comfortably and started to act out her motions for her character. She went to caress Piangi's hooded head when she felt a smooth hard surface on only one side of his face. It wasnt Piangi, It was Him. How did he manage to plan this out like this. He must have known Raoul's plans all along. She was trapped and no longer felt safe. He also seemed to sense her worry and clasped her wrists in a tight lock. She shot a worried look up at Raoul who noticed right away but was unsure of what to do. Christine kept singing her lines but they now had an edge of panic. With this new felt panic she became unsure of her previous thoughts of strife over leaving Him. She felt trapped, like a deer in the headlights. Scared out of her mind but unable to take any plan of action. She searched around her for an escape finding none. Her voice combined with His as they crossed the stage. At the end of the number Christine did the only thing she thought of doing and she pulled down His hood revealing his mask that framed his face perfectly. She was dazed for a second because she forgot how breathtaking his presence was whenever she saw him. There was a shocked reaction from the audience. They were obviously wondering if this was part of the act. He turned away from her and walked to a corner of the set. Se went the opposite way planning to run but was stopped by his voice. His voice was filled with desperation, pain, hope, and most of all...love. Christine turned to him and walked slowly towards him. She felt Raoul's eyes burning into her back. Had she actually had feelings for him? Did she love him? She couldn't love him she loved Raoul. She knew that. But There was something different with Him. He understood a different part of her than Raoul. She continued walking to Him. He was now facing her, pleading with her. He reached out to her. She grabbed his hands. She about melted with his touch. She continued the battle in her mind. She loved him but she loved Raoul. She was sick of this game she continuosly played night and day, never ending. She was tired of being pulled in so many different directions. So much confusion that she had no idea how to deal with. With Raoul she had protection and unending love. But it was so simple and predictable. With Him she was always dealing with unpredictable, unfailing love. But also frightening mood swings that put her in danger. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. So many thoughts and so little time.

When He reached his ending words, in an act of desperation and thoughtless reflexes, she reached up and pulled away his mask unveiling the gruesome marks on the side of his face from. Gasps and Screams came from the audience. She was used to this "deformity" and was not frightened. She only looked up into his eyes that projected her thoughts and confusions. His only asking one question…Why? Ciaos circled around the theater. Without time to think she was being pulled by Him through a wing backstage.


End file.
